Liquidation
by Phantasmagory
Summary: Current Drabble: She stared with unseeing eyes as the familiar ring of light consumed the shaking white haired boy on the ground, quickly replacing him with a deathly still black haired double (One shot/drabble series based on and around Danny Fenton/Phantom. I do hope you enjoy it :)
1. Liquidation

_**Summary: Sometimes Danny just feels like a cup of Oil and Water. He gets that feeling like his two halves are fighting against each other, trying to mix and form one being. When did things change so drastically? (Or: In which Danny ponders his state of being)**_

 _ **A/N: Hi there, I'm B! This is the first thing I've posted on here, eh.. This is something I wrote to practice my writing and I though it turned out alright. It's basically just Danny thinking over a few things late at night, as most people tend to do. I do hope you'll enjoy it! And if you do ( or if you don't ) I hope you'll leave some feedback so I can improve on my writing.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I also do not have ownership of Danny Phantom or anything related to it! All I've got owner ship of is this little one-shot/drabble thing, heh.**_

* * *

Danny lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling above him with vacant eyes. He had been in that same position for almost twenty minutes now. His thoughts were racing around his head and he couldn't seem to stop them anymore. It had been quite awhile since he'd done this. Just.. thought. He had given up on getting any sleep that night anyway, so he let himself ponder.

Sighing he let his eyes wander over to his closed and locked bedroom door. He didn't always lock it. He didn't even close it much before his accident with his parents' portal. He never had anything to hide back then. He hadn't realized how much had really changed.

Sure he had ghost powers now, but that was easy to get used to compared to all the problems the powers themselves _caused_. When had every word he spoke turned into a lie? When had he stopped eating breakfast with his parents everyday? When did he resign himself to D's and F's in school? When had he changed, exactly?

His eyes flicked back up to the ceiling. He really shouldn't be doing this. Thinking about all the bad things, he was better than that. Right? He was a hero, he didn't have time to worry about petty things like this, he reminded himself. He had made himself promise long ago that he'd put his family, friends, and town before himself. It was the right thing to do… Wasn't it?

He let out a small, bitter laugh and thought about what Jazz would say about all of this. He had talked to her about these many concerns before, but she didn't _get it._ She'd always try to get Danny to be more self-serving, it wouldn't ever work though. He knew he couldn't be too bitter over it though, she was just a concerned big sister after all. It was.. Natural. Something he wasn't anymore.

His mouth curved downward at the thought. He was.. Unnatural. This was obvious, but it was still a concept he had yet to grasp. Maybe that's what changed. It wasn't the powers, or his attitude, it was his entire being. He knew he wasn't exactly human anymore. Sometimes he believed he had more traits of a ghost than a human… But that wasn't completely true either. Whenever Danny finally thought he could fit in with one group or the other he was cruelly reminded that he was virtually alone.

Another train of thought that led him to an entirely different problem. He wasn't _really_ alone. He knew two others similar to him. Vlad, and of course his young clone, Dani. Vlad was something else. He was older than Danny, his parents' age. He also had years upon _years_ of experience the boy could only barely comprehend. Vlad was only a small comfort to his notions of loneliness. The man was broken and desperate… Danny wouldn't find a companion in him any time soon.

The other halfa, Danielle. Danny smiled at the thought of his 'third cousin, once removed'. She was just a kid really, he couldn't rely on her no matter how much he wanted to. She was strong, he knew that… He just didn't want her getting hurt.

And that's how his rambling mind came to a loop. He didn't want _anyone_ getting hurt. Therein lies the problem. He knew he needed to think about himself and get his own problems sorted out, but he really couldn't help it.

Danny turned his head slowly to the right to glance at his alarm clock. The glaring red numbers made him squint in the darkness but he was able to make out the time. It was fifteen minutes past three in the morning.

He really needed to get sleep.

He rolled onto his left side and curled into himself a little bit. Closing his eyes tightly, he attempted to force his cacophonous musings to silence themselves. He didn't want to think of all these things any longer.

He just wanted to sleep.


	2. Just A Scratch

**A/N: Ah, hello once again! I'm pleased with the feedback I got on the first update of this series. It certainly made me smile. I'm especially grateful to 'The Mishmosh Bird' for their constructive review. I really took it to heart and tried to implement it as well as I could into this drabble. It's short and admittedly a bit vague, but I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: As per usual, I don't own DP or anything to do with it. All I own in this story, heh**

* * *

Danny's green eyes scrunched tightly at the tormenting sensation crawling across his skin. Sweat dripped down his forehead, clinging to his hair and burning his eyes. He clenched his shaking fists to try and divert his attention away from the only thing on his mind.

 _Pain._

The injured ghost forced his eyes to open, blinking blearily. Everything he saw was just a mass of colors and every sound he heard pounded against his mind like a drum. He tried to shift against the cold wall behind him, letting out a choked breath when he aggravated his wound once again.

"Stop that, you'll make it worse! Dan-"

He quickly flung his arms to his ears to block out the suffering noise.

 _What is it? What is it?_

He felt his arms get ripped away from his head, the hands touching him stinging like needles. Desperately letting out a moan, he weakly protested against the other person.

 _Hurts. Stop. It hurts._

The needles stopped their stabbing once the person backed away from him. He could hear the amplified shuffles of them while they continued moving around him.

"Danny? Hey.."

The voice faded as Danny tried blinking again. White clouded his already miserable vision, causing him to flinch.

 _What's happening? Why?_

He shook his head vigorously back and forth, letting his eyes try and adjust. He managed to lift up his head despite the stack of weights that were pushing it down.

 _Black, red?_

He rapidly opened and closed his eyes, realizing only after a few moments that it only made the torture he felt more prominent.

 _Who is it?_

He could feel himself moving, tremors taking over his body.

 _Make it stop, make it stop, please…_

Jazz stood over her bleeding and broken brother with a mortified countenance. She had gauze held in her shaking fingertips, but it was of little use to her now. She stared with unseeing eyes as the familiar ring of light consumed the shaking white haired boy on the ground, quickly replacing him with a deathly still black haired double.

"Danny?" She whispered lowly. She crouched by the statue of a boy, reaching out an unsteady hand to shake him awake. "Danny… please!"

The boy didn't stir and the hands moved him at a much faster rate than before. "Wake up!"

But he didn't...


End file.
